The Life of Joseph Phane
by plasma.stane
Summary: Joseph Phane is a scientist who invented a chemical that can fix the problems in handy-capped creatures. But this chemical has another special property-it can turn any of its users into superhuman! But Joseph should have been more careful with who he told- now all the high-ups and low-lifes of the city are out to get him!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joseph Phane sat in his lab. He looked at the two test tubes in front of him. One was half-filled with a green liquid, the other half-filled with a purple liquid. They were both standing up in a holder which was connected to his scientific computer. The computer showed a 3-dimensional picture of a mouse with three legs. He pressed 'start' and looked at the glass cage next to the computer. There was a three-legged mouse in it name Maurice. On the computer the mouse grew its leg back and grew a few centimeters larger. Then a flashing sign cam upon the screen that said 'SUBJECT DECESED' Joseph let out a long sigh. "We'll try again tomorrow, buddy" he said to Maurice. He opened the cage and put his hand inside and let the mouse hop up his arm. He held the mouse in his hand and put it in his pocket and left the lab. The street was busy. He got in his car and drove home. As he got home and opened the front door, he noticed something strange: his house was a mess. He walked into his bedroom: everything had been emptied. So had the kitchen. He placed Maurice on the leg of the upturned kitchen table. Then he realized the awful truth: his house had been ransacked!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who had been in his house? What had they come for? And had they found it? Or would they be back? The questions went on and on. Joseph walked to his back window and looked out. He saw a car pulling out of his back yard, driving over the ruins of what once was his fence. He might catch them yet! He ran into his front yard and got in his car, just in time to see the other car driving around his house and going down the road at top speed. He followed it, ramming his foot on the accelerator as hard as he could. He followed them all the way to his lab. As he saw the man, who had a mask on, get out of his car and go inside the lab, he realized something: he had left the test tubes with the chemicals inside the lab! But then he realized something else: the formula wasn't ready- it would kill whoever used it. He hopped out of his car-he wanted to catch his robber, not kill him. He rushed inside the lab, and just as he got inside his office he saw a man lying dead on the floor, a mask on his face. He was holding an injection needle in one hand, and his sleeve was pulled up on the other arm, with a tiny festering hole in it, presumably where the needle had pierced his vein. Both the test tubes were empty. He pulled the mask off the man's face. There were two large bumps on his neck in the spot where your jugular vein is, and they were rapidly growing. He did not recognize the man's face. But how had he known? Joseph had only told his cousin about the chemical, no one else.

He took the two spare tubes with the chemical in them. Then he had an idea. He pricked his finger and put a drop of his blood in each tube. Then he put it in the holder that was wired up to the computer. He pressed start. A few minutes later a sign came up 'SUBJECT CURED' Joseph stared at the screen for a few seconds. It worked! The sign disappeared and another one flashed up, just as Joseph heard gunshots outside. He rushed to the window. There were four men with masks on shooting at the lab. People were screaming and running around. Joseph injected the formula into Maurice and rushed out the back door just as the four men came inside. Joseph ran to the front and got in his car and drove away.

The men ran about the building. They past the flashing screen countless times, the sign that Joseph had missed. It read: 'WARNING: SIDE EFFECTS; MUSCULAR STRUCTURE ENHANCED BY 3; BRAINPOWER ENHANCED BY 7; SPEED ENHACED BY 5; GASTRICT DISTRESSION POSSIBLITY DECREASED BY 12' That last one may come in handy.


End file.
